


Destination: Tomorrow

by bitsori



Series: Always, More [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Gen, Male Friendship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: “Let’s do something, just the four of us!” It had originally been Jisung’s brain child. “A road trip or something!” Never mind that he doesn’t have his licenseora car, this is the first idea he has anyway. They had settled on Busan, and even though Seungmin had pointed out that taking the KTX to Busan would be much more efficient, Jisung had insisted that taking a train would be “less fun and there’d be more chances of zombies on the way.”--or: Four friends graduate high school, and decide that their first order of business is to go on a quick road trip before heading on towards the rest of their lives; AU.





	Destination: Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] This is set in the same universe as [What You Have Is Never Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977558) and [Run, Running Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102355). It happens after the events in those two, so while I tried to have this story stand on its own, some events and relationships from the other two stories are mentioned and referenced.
> 
> [ 2 ] I wasn’t sure how to tag this, so to be clear, I’ll just mention here that this is largely Seungmin-centric fic that largely highlights his relationship/friendship with the rest of the millennium line. Changjin and Minsung are _very background relationships_ and are only tagged because they’ve already been established in the previous fics.

  
  
  
  


09.27 AM

“I’m here, I’m here—!” Even though Jisung looks half dead, hoodie slung over his head to hide his messy bird’s nest hair, he still manages to sound chipper than Seungmin feels. 

“It’s the crack of dawn,” Seungmin mutters. “Lower your voice a little, won’t you.”

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him in return, and Seungmin swears the way he slams the door of the car after he gets into the backseat is on purpose. To be fair, it’s not really the crack of dawn, but it’s still pretty early in the morning, and Seungmin is sleepy enough to be this cranky.

Hyunjin, who is behind the wheel of Seungmin’s older sister’s two year old sedan (which they’d managed to make her agree to lend them after a lot of begging and pleading and promising favors), is the only one looking quite bright and impeccable, and like he had enough hours of sleep the night before. “No arguing this early,” he pipes in, glancing at Seungmin who had taken the passenger seat, and then smiling at both Jisung and Felix through the rearview mirror. “I’ll buy coffee for everyone,” he adds, when all he gets is a chorus of grunts in response.

It’s been a couple of weeks since the four of them have officially graduated high school, but this trip is one that they’ve been planning for months, ever since both Seungmin and Hyunjin had passed the test to acquire their driving licenses. 

“Let’s do something, just the four of us!” It had originally been Jisung’s brain child. “A road trip or something!” Never mind that  _ he _ doesn’t have his license  _ or _ a car, this is the first idea he has anyway. They had settled on Busan, and even though Seungmin had pointed out that taking the KTX to Busan would be much more efficient, Jisung had insisted that taking a train would be “less fun and there’d be more chances of zombies on the way.” The joke had mostly fallen flat, but in the end Hyunjin had sided with Jisung and now here they are on a Tuesday morning, plan finally set in motion.

  
  
  
  


09.58 AM

A quick stop at a Tom N’ Toms has them all duly caffeinated and in much better moods soon enough. 

“So what did you all bring?” Seungmin asks, careful not to spill his warm latte by holding it with both hands. He glances at the two boys in the backseat through the rearview mirror, waiting for an answer.

“I brought my game console?” Felix offers with a chuckle as he holds up said item to show it off. 

“I brought myself!” Jisung announces, and Hyunjin actually  _ laughs _ when Seungmin lets out a groan.

“Am I the only one who brought along anything remotely useful?” He asks; he's referring to the camping gear safely packed in the trunk of the car, which, okay, they'd all asked to borrow from Chan as early as a week ago, but Seungmin still counts it as his contribution since it's  _ his _ house they'd stored it in for the last six or seven days.

“My mom made us some sandwiches,” Hyunjin offers, gesturing towards the tote bag found at Seungmin’s feet. “In case any of you want something filling to go with the coffee.” 

“Me! I'm hungry!” Jisung immediately says, hand sticking out forward to ask for food.

To his credit, Seungmin manages to grab one sandwich and hand it to him without rolling his eyes. Coffee really does wonders for his mood, because he takes another one from the bag to hand over to Felix as well without being asked.

“You're mother really is the best cook!” Jisung happily tells Hyunjin in between big bites, and Seungmin can only agree as he begins to unwrap more sandwiches for both Hyunjin and himself.

  
  
  
  


10.55 AM

Traffic within Seoul City proper is horrendous, especially since they unfortunately get stuck in the middle of morning rush hour.

“Maybe we should have left earlier,” Felix wonders out loud.

Even Hyunjin, one of the most patient people that Seungmin knows, is looking quite frustrated as they move like snails in the traffic. It's been at least an hour since they picked Jisung up, and they still haven't managed to leave Seoul. A part of Seungmin wants to be spiteful, and go  _ See, if we'd taken the KTX we'd be much further along now. _

“It’ll be fine once we exit into the highway,” is what he says instead - mostly for Hyunjin’s benefit than anyone else’s. Best not to agitate their newly licensed driver, after all. But then he easily notices Hyunjin’s hold on the wheel adjust at the mention of 'highway’ and Seungmin realises that had been a miscalculation on his part. Both of them are new drivers, and this is the first time Hyunjin will be driving on an expressway  _ and _ on a trip as long and lengthy as this.

“Hey, don't worry,” Seungmin tells his best friend as he notices Hyunjin’s knuckles turn white from how tight his grip is. He’s puts on a smile, one that's mostly reserved just for Hyunjin, earned from years of friendship. “We’ll switch after the rest stop.”

Hyunjin relaxes a little, and he smiles gratefully. Seungmin, of course, notices as the other’s expression transforms - he knows Hyunjin is trying to distract from his nerves by switching topics when he glances at the rearview mirror and goes, “Hey, Lix, take some pictures - we talked about documenting everything right?”

“We’re not even out of Seoul yet,” Jisung points out in between taking bites of his second sandwich for the morning.

“Everything’s a part of the journey,” Felix interjects with a grin, his Fujifilm Instax - a graduation gift from his sisters - already in hand as if he’s ready to make memories out of every single thing that happens, even if it just meant taking silly pictures while they’re stuck in traffic.

  
  
  
  


12.06 NN

After roughly an hour of (finally) driving down the highway, Felix starts getting fidgety in his seat. “Guys,” he grumbles. “ _ Guys.” _

“What’s wrong, man?” Jisung asks, his concern genuine and evident in his tone. Seungmin grips his seatbelt as he turns in his seat so he can look over at Felix as well.

“I— I need to pee—,” Felix whines, all dramatic.

“Lix—,” Hyunjin half coughs, half snorts. “For a second there I thought you were getting carsick and needed to vomit or something.”

“Oy, this is just as bad!” Felix grumbles. 

“Here—,” Jisung offers his now empty coffee cup, and when Hyunjin notices from his seat, he can’t help but crack up with laughter.

“What am I supposed to do with that?!” Felix cries out, his expression troubled.

“No peeing in the car!” Seungmin immediately snarls at both of them; he doesn’t care if Felix’s bladder is a serious issue, his sister is gonna kill him if he returns the car smelling like urine.

“Hey, hey,” Jisung continues, cup still held out towards Felix. “I’m sure Lix can aim well.” He’s surprisingly even-toned considering the subject and situation at hand.

“I’m not peeing in a cup while I’m in a cramped car with the three of you!” Felix bellows, his entire face flushed with embarrassment.

“I mean, bro, you gotta do what you need to do,” Jisung continues, still scarily calm. Seungmin has been friends with Jisung for nearly two decades and only now has he had reason to wonder if Jisung has ever peed in cups while in a moving vehicle. “Looking back, maybe you shouldn’t have ordered venti-sized coffee earlier, but you know what they say about hindsight being 20/20.”

“You’re not helping, mate,” Felix growls, his tone frighteningly lower than ever, but Jisung just shrugs; even now he doesn’t retract his offer of the cup.

“Fuck—” Felix mutters, looking quite frustrated as he snatches it away, finally.

“Fuck!” Seungmin yells almost simultaneously. “Hyunjin, pull over to the side! At least pee by the side of the road!”

Hyunjin, despite slowing down and maneuvering the car to follow Seungmin’s directions, can’t stop laughing. Felix is quick to bolt out as soon as they stop.

Seungmin sinks in his seat, head hung low as he covers his face in embarrassment. He chooses to watch the moving cars passing them by; Jisung, meanwhile, barely bats an eyelash as he glances out the window to check on their friend. “I think he’s still peeing in the cup,” he narrates to everyone else still in the car, and Seungmin can swear he hears a hint of pride in his tone. “I told you aims pretty well,” he adds, even as Seungmin starts making frustrated gurgling noises.

  
  
  
  


01.23 PM

Their planned rest stop doesn’t come into view until at least another hour and a half more of driving.

“I’m tired and hungry,” Hyunjin mumbles, carefully looking all around them as he nervously parks.

“I’ll take over after we eat,” Seungmin reminds him, smiling quickly before helping check the side mirrors to make sure Hyunjin’s parking goes well.

“I’m starving,” Jisung announces, already unbuckling his seatbelt, eager to get out of the car and stretch his legs. 

Felix, on the other hand, had nodded off some half hour ago, and is a bit more sluggish as he stumbles out of the car after they’re parked. This doesn’t stop Jisung from hooking arms with him, his enthusiasm spilling over in a contagious manner as he leads the way to the main food area.

“Grilled chicken skewers sound so good right now,” Hyunjin says, all smiles as he nudges Seungmin’s side, and maybe it’s the refreshing feeling of being able to stretch his limbs after hours of being stuck inside a car, but Seungmin’s good mood is back in full force as he nods agreeably, a bright smile spread across his lips.

They make their way to the front counter, and for once there isn’t much grumbling or disagreement as they each decide on their orders. Lunch goes by quite uneventfully, everyone too hungry and focused on their own meals.

“We all look like we hate each other,” Hyunjin comments once, jokingly, in reference to how no one is even talking, but all he gets are preoccupied grunts in reply.

  
  
  
  


01.55 PM

Once they’re done eating, no one really wants to move at first. Even without anyone voicing it out loud, it’s obviously because no one’s eager to pile into a small car again so they can resume what’s left of their drive. 

“So, who wanted to go on this trip again?” Hyunjin asks, his tone lightly teasing, as he stacks their used bowls and dishes altogether on one tray. 

“Jisung’s,” Seungmin’s quick to answer because the original conversation about this trip has been repeatedly flashing in his head all morning.

“Hey!” Jisung, as expected, is defensive as he waves and gestures his arms. “You all agreed it was a good idea!”

Seungmin snorts. “I—,” he’s about to argue, but Jisung is quick to interrupt with, 

“Hyunjin definitely thought it was a good idea at the time!”

The boy in question just laughs; he’s tired but he really isn’t being serious with his complaints.

“I’m having fun,” Felix volunteers, offering Jisung a supportive grin.

“You almost peed in the car,” Seungmin points out, unable to keep his own laughter in.

“I— well.” Felix laughs along, willing his own embarrassment away. “But I didn’t!”

“No, you didn’t,” Jisung echoes, clapping him squarely and supportively on his shoulder, and this time, Seungmin can only laugh even more. As much as he plays the role of the dissenter, the morning hasn’t  been all bad. He loves to give his friends grief - Jisung, especially - but he appreciates his friend’s naturally confident and gung ho attitude, not to mention Jisung’s absolute loyalty to them. The only reason this trip is even happening is because it’s something of a last hurrah for the four of them before they venture into real adulthood, and everything changes.

“We don’t have to get back on the road yet,” Hyunjin suggests. He’s gazing out the glass windows of the rest stop cafeteria, looking at the various entertainment offerings the rest stop has. “They have a batting cage here, see—” He gestures and points outside, and he’s easily greeted back with a chorus of agreement.

  
  
  
  


02.06 PM

“Okay, let’s make a bet,” Jisung declares as they crowd around the virtual punching machine that they find as soon as they step outside. “Whoever gets the lowest score is buying dessert.”

“I’m in!” Seungmin is quick to agree to this plan, his confidence gleaned from being the only one among the four of them to have done sports (baseball, in his case) all through middle school and high school.

Felix squints closely at the LED display. “The current high score is 908 - who wants to go first?”

“You just have to imagine that this—” Seungmin jokes, pointing at the punching bag, “—is Changbin-hyung’s face, and we’d all be set.”

“Hey! Hyung isn’t even here!” Hyunjin is quick to cry out defensively, but even he laughs along. But when he ends up sucker punching the bag and scoring a meager 678, the other three erupt into loud guffaws.

“Well, I guess you really did imagine it to be your boyfriend’s face, huh?” Seungmin snorts. “You’re too soft,” he adds, smirking because when it’s his turn, the screen lights up with a bright 889.

“It’s ice cream for me!” Jisung snickers, holding his hand up as if he wants to recite in class. Felix follows in agreement, slinging one arm around Jisung’s shoulders, while using his other one to copy Jisung as he lifts his hand as well. Neither ot them scored as well as Seungmin but Jisung’s punch had clocked at 781, while Felix managed a decent 799.

“Ice cream for all of us, I guess,” Seungmin agrees, shrugging as Hyunjin groans in disbelief at his own luck. “We’ll wait for you here,” he adds, because Jisung and Felix are already going around and checking the other arcade games littered around. “Someone’s gotta watch out for those two.”

  
  
  
  


02.17 PM

When Hyunjin gets back, Jisung and Felix are in the middle of wasting coins on a capsule dispenser machine. He hands their ice cream sticks to them, and they proudly show him their loot - two capsules with the same type of mood rings, two with plastic earrings, and finally, Jisung’s new pride and joy, one capsule with a mini Gundam toy inside. He simply laughs and lets them waste the rest of their money while he walks over to hand him his share.

“Here,” he adds, handing him another plastic bag; when Seungmin takes a peek inside, he finds that it’s filled with his favorite gummy candy. “There was a candy stall, so I thought of you,” Hyunjin explains with a smile, and Seungmin’s happiness bubbles forth, visible in the way his smile grows wider.

“Thanks,” Seungmin says, holding the plastic for now as he attacks his ice cream first before it can melt. This, he thinks, is why Hyunjin is his best friend - he’s the most thoughtful person Seungmin has in his life, and he always shows it in the littlest ways, but Seungmin  _ always _ notices. “We can share later. None for those two idiots over there,” he jokes, laughing as he nods over towards the direction of their two other friends.

Hyunjin laughs and shakes his head. “Give Jisung a break,” he says, nudging Seungmin’s side. “You’re having fun today, I can tell.”

“Yeah, but he can’t,” Seungmin retorts with a chuckle. 

“Hey—,” Hyunjin starts, his breath hitching right before he takes a small bite off the end of his ice cream popsicle. He pauses for a few seconds, letting the strawberry flavored creamy goodness melt in his mouth before he continues. “Let’s not let anything change okay?”

“Hm?” Seungmin gives him a weird look. “Now you’re talking like Jisung,” he teases, and Hyunjin chuckles in response. Jisung is always playing the role of the loud and confident one within their group, but everyone knows he’s the one most wary of change, and he has been ever since they were little.

“I know,” Hyunjin agrees. “But I’m serious. You’re my best friend, Seungmin, you’ve been since we were five, and you will be, always. Hopefully.” Seungmin wants to interrupt and call him out for being so cheesy, but Hyunjin is being so sincere that he can’t bring himself to; instead, he smiles and nods, and actually allows himself to revel in his best friend’s words. “I don’t think I’d be who I am today if it wasn’t for you,” Hyunjin continues. “You’ve been with me through everything - I don’t think I’d ever have gained enough confidence to go for things that make me happy if it wasn’t for you.”

Bittersweetness starts to mix with Seungmin’s happiness, but he tries his best to shrug it off so he can return Hyunjin’s smile with utmost genuineness. “You’re my best friend too, idiot.” His tone is coated thickly with fondness despite the words he’s using. “At the end of the day, I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

  
  
  
  


02.46 PM

“I call shotgun!” Jisung announces quickly as they approach the car. Seungmin is about to roll his eyes, but he catches Hyunjin’s gaze in time, the other boy giving him a silent reminder for him to go easier on Jisung.

“Okay,” he says, unable to keep himself from pretending  to sound exasperated anyway. It’s too easy with Jisung, and it comes naturally to him now after so many years of friendship, despite the genuine fondness he really feels for his friend.

It’s not even half an hour later when both Felix and Hyunjin have already fallen asleep, Hyunjin looking especially tired with his head leaning against Felix’s shoulder.

There’s a loud clicking noise, and Seungmin realises it’s Jisung taking a polaroid of the two of them. “They look cute and peaceful,” Jisung comments as the picture starts to develop in his hand. He’s talking a little too loudly, mostly because Jisung is never aware of how noisy he can be even when he doesn’t try.

“Which is why you should keep it down,” Seungmin warns him gently, even as he keeps his eyes completely focused on the road.

“Oops, sorry,” Jisung mumbles, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. “I’m bored though,” he adds, just a few seconds later. “Let’s play a game - I spy, or something.”

Seungmin hums, not exactly an enthusiastic response, but it shows that he’s open to helping entertain Jisung; they don’t have a long time left on the road anyway before they exit the expressway and enter Busan proper.

  
  
  
  


03.50 PM

“Are you sure this is it?” Jisung asks, his face practically plastered against the car’s window as he studies their surroundings. “This is the beach Jeongin was talking about?”

Hyunjin glances at his phone. “It’s the area he marked on Naver Maps,” he says, squinting closely at the phone’s screen - none of them are especially adept at reading maps, and even technology isn’t that much help.

“Well the kid’s been living in Seoul for the last four years - so how well  _ can _ we trust his directions?” Jisung wonders out loud.

“Yes, but he visits during the holidays, doesn’t he?” Felix points out.

“Guys, don’t worry, I think this it,” Seungmin declares as he drives to a lot that’s littered with a few other parked cars. “Jeongin  _ did _ say this area doesn’t get a lot of visitors, just a few locals who don’t like going to the more popular and crowded beaches.”

As usual, Jisung is out of the car as soon as the car is properly parked; Seungmin has no idea where he gets all the energy. “Smells like the sea!” He announces as he stretches his arms over his head, all traces of skepticism wiped off his expression and replaced with pure excitement. “Let’s go look for a good spot!”

“Or you can help unload the car,” Hyunjin points out; he’s already popping the trunk of the car, Felix by his side, ready to take out their bags and the rest of the camping gear they’ve packed.

  
  
  
  


04.11 PM

They easily find a good spot because it seems, despite his years of living in Seoul, Jeongin really did know what he was talking about when he told them he knows of a good beach that isn’t too crowded. It probably helps that it’s the middle of the week, and the weather hasn’t exactly fully transitioned into spring yet, but as teenagers at the peak of their youth, the four of them didn’t really mind the cool, breezy weather.

Felix offers to be in charge of pitching the tent - he swears up and down that he’s done this before, back in Australia, and no one argues because no one else has camping experience. The remaining three draw lots, and Hyunjin ends up assigned to help Felix, while Jisung and Seungmin are sent off to buy some ice and alcohol at the nearby mini mart they had spotted just down the road.

“So we just walk up to the counter confidently,” Jisung assures Seungmin as they approach the store - not that Seungmin needs any reassuring; he figures the pep talk is for Jisung himself who is well aware that he has a very youthful face.

“Stop psyching yourself out,” he tells Jisung with a laugh. “We both have our ID’s, it doesn’t matter if we’re carded. We’re legal now!”

The smaller male laughs at that because it’s true; they’d turned into official  _ adults _ at the beginning of the year and he really doesn’t have anything to worry about. “I’m just—,” His breath hitches, and his eyes sparkle with excitement. “I’m just really hyped.”

“I don’t know why because I doubt anything’s going to change with how much of a lightweight you are,” Seungmin points out. He’s about to remind how much Jisung always ends up with the worst hangover among all of them during the few times they’ve had alcohol in the past, but before he can open his mouth, a sharp ringing cuts through their conversation.

“Oh, sec,” Jisung mumbles, quick to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Ah, hyung!” With the way his entire face lights up, Seungmin can immediately tell who the caller on the other end of the line is.

“Tell Minho-hyung I said hi,” he whispers, before walking ahead to wait for Jisung by the entrance of the store so he can give them some semblance of privacy. Yet, even from a few feet away, Seungmin can’t help but catch snatches of Jisung’s side of the conversation.  _ Yeah we got here safe… miss you too… Be safe too hyung. _

There’s a softness in Jisung’s expression that has Seungmin feeling like he’s still intruding in on them so  he quickly gestures that he’s going to go on ahead inside the store. The truth is, Seungmin is just as afraid of change as everyone else, if not more. But high school alone had already brought forth so many of those, and Seungmin has stood steadfast through everything - from welcoming new people like Felix and Jeongin, to Hyunjin and Jisung getting boyfriends, there have been so many small shifts in their group dynamics - so he figures anything else life throws his way, he’ll just have to handle.

“Hey, sorry about that—” Seungmin is looking at snacks when Jisung finally walks in and finds him. “Hyung was—” Jisung sighs, and the way his expression is just a tad dimmer than it was earlier isn’t lost on Seungmin.

“Everything okay with Minho-hyung?” He asks, his tone stripped off any kind of sarcasm or teasing.

The other boy hesitates, but just for a second. Jisung’s always been quite transparent, and Seungmin has always been the more observant between them so they’re both aware that there’s no point in putting up any kind of pretense. “Hyung might have to leave early,” Jisung explains. “So he might not be home when we drive back.”

“Ah.” Seungmin nods slowly; he doesn’t know what he can say that will make that feel better. He knows Minho has been busy recently, focusing more and more on his dancing. Jisung always talks about him so proudly when he updates them all about Minho’s accomplishments, and the last time he’s heard, Minho’s dance team had been contracted to go to Japan on tour as back dancers for a famous idol group.

Jisung smiles and shrugs. “It’s just Japan, he’ll be back for a few days next weekend,” he says, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Seungmin knows the statement is more Jisung comforting himself than anything else. So he tries instead to smile brightly enough for both of them.

“Come on,” he says, grinning and nudging Jisung towards the refrigerator at the back of the store. “You can do the honors of being the first one of us to legally purchase beer.”

The idea actually has Jisung perking up, and by the time he places three six-packs of beer on the counter, he’s all smiles.

“ID please,” the cashier robotically recites, and Jisung’s wallet practically flies out of his hands as he fumbles with it in order to take his identification card out.

  
  
  
  


05.23 PM

“IT’S FREEZING!!!” Jisung yells as soon as he and Felix run into the water together.

“Serves you right!” Seungmin yells back, laughing. “I told you to take it slow!” He’s not sure if the other two can even really hear him though, because they’re both too busy jumping and splashing around in the water already.

“You don’t want to go in?” Hyunjin asks. They’re both sitting side by side on the side; everything else they need had been efficiently set up by Felix and Hyunjin by the time Seungmin and Jisung had arrived back from their mini shopping excursion.

“Maybe later,” Seungmin muses. “Maybe not.”

“What’s the point in driving all the way here if you’re not going to have a little fun in the water?” Hyunjin teases.

“It’s not like you’re rushing to join them,” Seungmin shoots back with a laugh.

“Someone’s got to watch out for you,” Hyunjin deadpans, an obvious attempt at copying the way Seungmin talks sometimes. 

“Yah—” Even as Seungmin hits his best friend’s arm, he’s laughing. He’d say more, but both Jisung and Felix have emerged from the water, and have run over to them, completely dripping wet as they throw themselves at both him and Seungmin. “Oy, get off!” Seungmin is yelling, but beside him Hyunjin is, of course, as per usual, just laughing.

“Come on!” Jisung scrambles to get back up immediately, and even though he’s now completely covered with wet sand, he doesn’t give a care. He gestures at Felix, recruiting his help in pulling at both Hyunjin and Seungmin. “Stop sitting around here, and have fun with us in the water!” 

  
  
  
  


06.18 PM

“I’m so tired now.  _ For real, _ for real.” Jisung mumbles as he collapses, stomach down, on a beach towel. The last hour has been spent playing water tag and marco polo among other things. 

Seungmin, Felix and Hyunjin all collapse next to him, just as exhausted. “We should probably start the fire soon,” Felix murmurs, but he isn’t moving from his place. He isn’t even looking at the other three, because he’s much too focused watching as the sun slowly makes its way down the horizon.

“This is my favorite color,” Hyunjin suddenly says, hand gesturing at the mixing blues and grays and orange that they’re observing from afar. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Jisung turns and forces himself to sit up so he can appreciate the view with them, and Felix hums in agreement. Seungmin is quiet - he thinks he would concur, but he can’t because sunsets felt too much like the end of something.

  
  
  
  


07.41 PM

Including taking turns having quick showers at the stalls littering the periphery of the beach and changing into dry clothes, it takes them at least another hour before they manage to get started on attempting to cook something edible.

“At least this portable camping stove is easy to use,” Jisung declares when he manages to get some water boiling for the packs of instant ramyeon they’d packed with them. “Chan-hyung only has the state-of-the-art camping gear, lucky us!”

“We’re also lucky we have Felix,” Hyunjin points out in awe as he watches Felix start a small fire pit. “Who knew you were such a boy scout?!”

“I knew—” Jisung interjects. “I think I did. You mentioned it once, right?”

Felix laughs and simply nods, his focus mostly on keeping the fire alive, using charcoal they’d bought in town earlier. “It’s not that hard, really, especially since we have the right tools. I learned this kind of thing in summer camp back in Australia.”

“It’s still amazing,” Seungmin pipes in, just as amazed as Hyunjin is, even if he isn’t as vocal.

While Jisung works on the ramyeon - Seungmin declares he doesn’t really trust him with anything else - the rest of the three join forces to barbecue pork meat on the fire pit. They end up burning some of it (“Ha!” Jisung had triumphantly declared, until Felix pointed out that meant he had less meat to eat), but Hyunjin declares it all still tastes good anyway because they’d prepared it themselves.

“Stop trying to be such a martyr,” Seungmin berated him. “Or you’re going to end up eating all the charred pieces.”

“You can have as much ramyeon as you want, Hyunjinnie!” Jisung declares loudly, laughing as he serves everyone in tinfoil bowls. “I’ll put lots ot cheese in it and you can feast on my masterpiece!”

  
  
  
  


09.03 PM

“Let’s play a game,” Jisung announces after dragging their cooler filled with ice and beer closer to the circle their little group has formed around the fire.

“I’m in!!” Hyunjin immediately answers, already meeting Jisung halfway so he can help distribute drinks. “What are we playing?”

“Truth or Dare?” Jisung volunteers as he plops himself down in between Felix and Seungmin.

“I’m too tired to perform ridiculous dares,” Seungmin butts in, as he pops his beer can open. “Aren’t we all tired? Let’s just stick to Truths - if anything, the fact that we had no idea about Felix and his firemaking skills proves that we still don’t know everything about one another.”

“What, so like Twenty Questions?” Jisung winces as he has momentary trouble popping his beer can open; he squeaks when he finally manages to pop the tab, only to have beer foam spill all over him, causing everyone else in the group to laugh. “That’s boring!” He continues, whining as he wipes himself off with his overshirt, unfazed by the small scene he just caused.

“Kiss, Marry, Kill,” Felix suggests. He pauses, and then as if deciding that he isn’t going to wait for Jisung to shoot the idea down, he continues. “I’d kiss Hyunjin, Marry Seungmin and Kill Jisung.”

Seungmin and Hyunjin both laugh immediately, especially when Jisung’s jaw drops from shock. “What is this betrayal!” 

“Kiss Felix, Marry Seungmin, Kill Jisung,” Hyunjin agrees, ignoring Jisung’s affected expression.

“Well,” Seungmin is still laughing; Jisung’s face dynamically changes once more - this time he goes from worked up to resigned, as if he knows what Seungmin is going to say. “Kiss Felix, Marry Hyunjin, Kill—”

“YAH! Yah, yah!” Jisung is being loud, but he’s also laughing. “When did it become Bully Jisung O’clock?!”

“Isn’t that every hour of every day?” Seungmin asks, smiling sardonically.

“Oyyyyy—!” Jisung whines again, but soon all four of them are laughing. “I can’t believe Felix betrayed me like this,” Jisung moans dramatically, even clutching at his chest for effect. “I expected this from Seungmin and Hyunjin but Felix!”

“Sorry mate, I don’t make the rules,” Felix retorts as he slings an affectionate arm around Jisung.

“I know,” Jisung answers, right before he elbows Felix hard, causing the latter to wince a bit in pain. “Serves you right,” Jisung tells him playfully, even sticking his tongue out like a big child.

  
  
  
  


09.41 PM

“What do statistics say about gay kids studying in exclusively male high schools?” The question seemingly comes from out of nowhere, like Felix picked it out of some random hat to ask.

“What—?” Jisung blinks in confusion.

“I mean,” Felix speaks slowly, clearly still pretty sober despite the can of beer he’s already consumed. “I like boys,” he points out; he’s never actually said this out loud like this before, at least not to them, but it hasn’t exactly been a secret either. “Hyunjin likes boys, Jisung likes boys, Seungmin—”

Seungmin flinches - his sexuality is not something that’s ever been a point of topic. It’s not something he’s been open with, mostly because it’s something he hasn’t given much thought to, either. Luckily, before Felix can finish his sentence, Hyunjin interrupts.

“Jisung’s more Minhosexual,” he jokes, earning a chorus of laughter from everyone, save for Jisung who leans over to slap Hyunjin’s knee. He ends up spilling his beer on the sand instead, which earns him another round of laughter, at least until Hyunjin continues his thought with, “And I— I think I still find girls attractive.”

Seungmin’s eyebrows raise at that - this is something Hyunjin hasn’t mentioned even to him. “Really?”

Hyunjin shrugs; he looks unsure. “Sometimes, I think? But—” His reaction relaxes, and Seungmin immediately knows what he’s about to say next. “But then I stop thinking about it too much, because it doesn’t matter since I have Changbin-hyung.”

Felix’s lips curls up slightly; It’s no secret either that he used to like Changbin, but that was two years ago and everyone is assumed that he's over it. Sometimes though, Seungmin thinks that he’s the only one who notices the subtle reactions Felix still has whenever the older male’s name is mentioned. He wonders if it’s because he understands, more than anyone else, at least at a certain level.

“I don’t think statistics or numbers matter,” he says eventually. “What matters is you like who you like, right? And in this family, no one judges you for what your heart wants.”

  
  
  
  


10.22 PM

“I’m scared.” Everyone turns to Hyunjin, curious about what he means. He seems to be somewhat buzzed but still mostly level-headed, at least. “College just seems… Scary.”

Seungmin sighs, and quietly shifts so that he can reach over and clasp Hyunjin’s hand in his own. He’s all too aware of the pressures his best friend imposes on himself; his parents have always been quiet lenient on him, both of them all too happy and content to support Hyunjin in whatever endeavours he wants to pursue but they have never laid any sort of expectations on him - which is why Hyunjin’s over compensates by coming up with almost impossible conditions for himself. It’s why Hyunjin has been beating himself up for having to settle with a less prestigious university than the one he’s been eyeing ever since he entered high school.

“You guys aren’t even going to be there,” he adds, his voice softer, and this time Seungmin can’t help but squeeze his hand.

“You’ll meet new friends,” Felix assures him. “You can always call us - even me, even if I’m back home! But even without us, you’ll definitely make new friends. I should know - I found you guys when I was the new kid.”

“Yeah, but we’re too special,” Jisung jokes with a chuckle. “You’ll never find anyone else like us!”

Seungmin socks his arm and glares at him before turning to Hyunjin once again. “You’ll do just fine. And whenever things get tough, you can call me and we can go see Jisung to make fun of him - that’ll always pick your mood up, right?”

“Oy!” Jisung grumbles, hitting Seungmin’s arm. “But hey— I guess if it really helps, you’re allowed to do it,” He tells Hyunjin with a cheeky smile. “But only occasionally. Other times you can go crying to Changbin-hyung instead, I’m sure he’ll be able to kiss it all better—” And then he makes loud, obnoxious, kissing noises.

“Stop being so juvenile,” Seungmin hisses at him, but Jisung only laughs. Hyunjin laughs along though, so secretly Seungmin is thankful that Jisun’s managed to diffuse the tension in the air. “You’re acting like you’ve never been kissed.”

Jisung blows him a kiss, and then he giggles loudly - he’s on his way to being drunk, definitely, so Seungmin lets it go.

“I’m going to miss all of you,” Jisung sighs. 

“That just gives us more reason to come and see you and start Bully Jisung Hours again,” Seungmin teases.

“What about me?” Felix asks. “You all gonna fly to Australia one day, yeah?”

“YEAH!” Jisung yells, way too loudly, and way too obviously another step closer to being wasted.

  
  
  
  


11.46 PM

It’s almost midnight - Seungmin knows because he’d checked his phone quickly after he’d taken a quick pee in one of the nearby portalets. Nearby campers have already packed up and headed to bed, but there are still a few other fire pits glowing faintly along the stretch of the beach. Hyunjin is tipsy, and one can tell by the way he’s even more physically affectionate than usual - and that’s saying something because Hyunjin is probably the most affectionate person Seungmin knows. Worse, though, is Jisung who is quite obviously way past tipsy, and well into drunk as fuck territory.

“I love you,” Jisung tells Hyunjin, a silly smile on his face as he pats the taller male on the cheeks with both hands. “You’re amazing, Hyunjinnie. The sweetest.” And Hyunjin, typical of him, erupts into laughter as he envelopes the smaller male into a tight hug. Seungmin has to hold himself back from snickering when Jisung grunts and immediately tries to untangle himself from Hyunjin’s hold.

“ _ I love you _ —” He says the words in English this time, because as soon as Jisung escapes Hyunjin, Felix is his next target. “You’re my besht friend— I m-mean,” he mumbles, halfway eating his words suddenly. “Minho-hyung aside, you’re my besht friend! Don’t go back to Australia FOREVER!”

“Okay, mate.” His response has equal parts affection and amusement in it’s tone, but Felix obliges Jisung with a hug anyway. 

Seungmin can tell it’s his turn next so he quickly looks away, hoping that maybe if Jisung doesn’t catch him looking he’ll be spared. He isn’t, of course, and the next thing he knows, Jisung’s arms are draped around him and he’s completely supporting his drunk friend’s weight against himself. 

“I love you,” Jisung slurs. “And I know you love me too, Seungminnie!” He wants to be sarcastic, but when he turns to look at Jisung directly, he can’t help but soften immediately. Jisung’s puffy cheeks are flushed a deep shade of red, and he’s wearing a smile that can only be described as silly.

“Alright,” he gives in with a chuckle. Jisung will likely have no memory of this when he wakes up the next day with a massive hangover anyway. “I love you too.” The way his smile grows even more is admittedly adorable, but the way it’s suddenly followed with dry heaving - not so much.

He groans and pulls away a bit. “Okay, come on,” he sighs, getting up as he tries to help Jisung by patting him on the back. Seungmin exchanges quick glances with Felix - the Australian isn’t as far gone as either Hyunjin and Jisung and Seungmin assumes he can trust him to take care of his best friend while he helps get Jisung some air.

“Come on,” he repeats, assisting Jisung as they walk away from the fire. He leads him all the way to the shore, until the water is gently splashing against their ankles. He figures if Jisung has to vomit, at least he’ll do it where it’ll wash away easier. 

Jisung leans against him, quiet for once as Seungmin repeatedly rubs circles on his back. And then he’s standing up straighter and pulling away from Seungmin. He thinks maybe the sea air has helped Jisung calm down, but suddenly the latter is softly announcing, just for Seungmin to hear, “I’m calling hyung.”

Seungmin is confused at first, and then he notices that Jisung is clumsily reaching for his phone, and he figures it out.

“Hyung!” Even when drunk, as soon as the person on the other end of the line picks up, Jisung’s face manages to light up the exact same way it had just earlier that day, right outside the minimart. Once again Seungmin wonders if he should leave and grant him privacy, but his worry wins out in the end - there’s no way he’s leaving his drunk friend alone by the water.

He stays silent, and he listens as Jisung repeats the same words he’s been doling out to everyone else. “Hyung, I love you,” Jisung says, his voice so soft - almost desperate, even, in it’s tone. It’s different from the confident way he had declared his love for him, for Hyunjin, for Felix, just minutes earlier. Seungmin moves, almost automatically, to support Jisung because even under the moonlight, he was suddenly looking quite pale and weak. “Don’t leave—” Jisung sighs and leans against Seungmin. “Not before we get home.”

Seungmin is so close that he can hear Minho’s voice speaking faintly through the line; he sounds patient, sweet - and he’s struck again with feeling like he’s invading their privacy. 

“Here—” Jisung sighs and suddenly shoves his phone into Seungmin’s hands. “Hyung says he wants to talk to you.”

“Seungminnie?” Minho’s voice comes through clear as soon as he takes the line. “Jisung’s drunk isn’t he?”

“Yeah, hyung, hey—” Seungmin answers, nodding even though it’s not even a video call. “He’s a bit— yeah, he’s kinda drunk.” He sighs, quickly yanking Jisung upright when the latter tries to sit down on the sand, right by the water.

“Sorry he’s being a handful.” Minho is softly clicking his tongue, and then Seungmin hears him heave a soft sigh. “Tell him I won’t leave before seeing him first, so he doesn’t have to worry, yeah? Please take care of him just for tonight. Thanks, Seungminnie.”

  
  
  
  


12.13 AM

WIth Felix’s help, he manages to get Jisung to hydrate himself with water before they help him into the tent where Hyunjin is already deep into his REM cycle.

“Jisung’s always more than a handful whenever he gets alcohol in his system,” Seungmin mutters after he sits down next to Felix, who has taken to tending what’s left of their fire. “You’d think he’d learn by now.”

“I think he likes it because Minho-hyung always takes care of him when he gets like that,” Felix says, a small smile gracing his lips.

Seungmin thinks he’s probably right, but, “Not like hyung’s here with us tonight. Should have had mercy on us and weaned himself off a bit.”

“I think he was cute,” Felix counters, laughing. “And he’s got a lot on his mind, and— I don’t think you mind taking care of him all that much, either.”

Seungmin grows quiet, because he knows that Felix is right once again. He’s just too used to complaining about Jisung that it’s become something of a habit. He stares at the dying embers in the fire pit, trying to put his thoughts together. He’s used to being the observant one, that he tends to overlook that Felix is quite perceptive as well.

“Do you ever get jealous?” He asks softly, like he isn’t sure if he even wants his question heard.

“What do you mean?” Felix glances at him. “Hyunjinnie and hyung?” Seungmin shrugs, and Felix looks down, like he’s giving it some thought. “I don’t know. It’s normal to feel jealousy, isn’t it? But I’m not bitter or anything. I’m happy that they’re happy, that’s not a lie.” He pauses, and when he speaks again, his voice is even softer than Seungmin’s. “You?”

Seungmin inhales deeply - he should have known his question would get thrown right back at him, but he truly doesn’t know what his answer is either. “I have a confession,” he says instead, trying to avoid talking about his best friend and what his feelings for him may or may not really be.

“Hm?” He’s lucky that Felix isn’t the type to push or prod.

“I’m the one who’s never been kissed,” he admits, and Felix appears genuinely surprised at that.

“Really?”

Seungmin quietly nods. It’s not like he’s never had the chance - it’s that he’s never sought it out before. He never feels like he needs it, and he never feels like he wants it, at least when he sees couples on television, or movies - or even in novels that he reads. He’s a little curious now, though, and he wonders if it’s because time finally feels like it’s moving too fast.

“You want to try?” Felix asks suddenly, and if it was somebody else, Seungmin would have probably laughed after assuming they were joking. But this is Felix, and he  _ always _ means what he says so all he can do is stare in response.

They look at each other for a few seconds, and then Felix begins to lean in, not stopping until his lips are pressed against his. It’s not bad, Seungmin thinks. Felix has nice lips - soft, albeit tasting a little like beer in that moment. He moves them slowly, parting until they’re angled better against Seungmin’s; it’s not bad, he thinks again. It’s sweet, even, and as their mouths shift against each other's, he thinks that maybe he gets how people might enjoy it. But soon enough, they’re both pulling away, and he realises that he doesn’t really feel any overwhelming desire to do it again.

Felix smiles at him like he knows exactly what Seungmin is thinking, and that he understands. Relieved, Seungmin lets out a low chuckle. “Well, thank you for that, I guess,” he comments.

“You’re welc—,” Felix starts to answer, but then a loud snore resonates from inside the tent, and both of them burst into laughter.

“You wanna bet on whether that’s Hyunjin or Jisung?” Seungmin asks in between snickers. “Because I’m putting all my money on Hyunjinnie.”

  
  
  
  


06.16 AM

“Hey— hey everyone, wake up.” 

Seungmin stirs at the faint sound of Hyunjin’s voice; at first he simply turns around and covers his head with his arms. “It’s too early,” he mumbles, but Hyunjin doesn’t stop. Instead, he even starts shaking Seungmin’s arm.

“It’s not, come on—”

Judging the chorus of grumbling around the tent, Seungmin surmises that his sleep isn’t the only on Hyunjin has disturbed. “What’s going on?” He asks, finally rubbing his eyes and attempting to sit up. He finds Felix has done the same, and he’s looking as dazed and confused as Seungmin is feeling.

“Come on, I want us all to catch the sunrise,” Hyunjin tells them, hurrying them both out of the tent while he keeps working on pulling Jisung up with him.

“Fuck, my head hurts,” Jisung grumbles, but he  _ does _ allow himself to be dragged along by Hyunjin who helps support him until they’re all outside.

“See, it’s already peeking out,” Hyunjin points out, lowering himself onto the sand. Jisung is quick to plop down next to him and lean against him, while Seungmin and Felix freely take Hyunjin’s other side. “Sorry— I just wanted to see this with all of you.”

Seungmin is still rubbing his eyes open; his brain isn’t fully awake yet, and when he hears someone say “It’s beautiful,” it takes him a moment to register that the words actually came from  _ him _ . He sits up straight and stares off into the horizon - the colors are reminiscent of last evening’s sunset, except less grays and more blues and purples. “It’s beautiful,” he repeats, as if to make sure that it’s really him saying it.

“I’m really happy to be here with you guys,” Hyunjin says, smiling as he wraps one arm around Seungmin who automatically leans in to his hold, while pulling Felix with him.

“Me too,” Felix agrees sleepily.

Jisung grunts and mumbles, “Me three,” and there’s a wince in his tone (no doubt the cause of which is a throbbing headache brought on by last night’s festivities), but his arms are snaking around Hyunjin affectionately. “I love you all.”

Seungmin sighs, and for once he lets all his guards down. “I love you too,” he answers, smiling wistfully. This, he thinks as he stares at the sunrise, is  _ his  _ favorite color - and it finally feels more like a beginning, than an end.

  
  
  
  
  
  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [ 3 ] I know I teased Minsung issues in this one lol. So I guess you know what’s coming next. LMAO.
> 
> [ 4 ] I think it’s pretty obvious I became somewhat attached to this universe... so I hope you're enjoying these stories as much as I am. ;;


End file.
